


A Cool Cat Christmas

by SuperfriendlyFox



Series: Lena is Extra [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperfriendlyFox/pseuds/SuperfriendlyFox
Summary: Kara and Lena’s first Christmas together.





	A Cool Cat Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel but can be read as a standalone. Lena works only at L-Corp, and Sanvers is still a thing.

Slowly they got dressed, in between kisses.

“Do you really have to go in today?” Kara pouted. “It’s Christmas Eve.”

“I have a couple odds and ends to take care of, Kara.” Lena tickled under her girlfriend’s chin. “As well as a special project that absolutely needs to get finished before the holidays. But I’ll be home before the celebration starts, I promise.”

Kara kissed along Lena’s lovely jaw. “Are you really going in like that?”

“Don’t worry.” Lena buttoned up her blouse. “I do plan to put on pants. Or a skirt, perhaps.”

Kara laughed. “You silly Christmas goose.”

“What’s wrong?” Lena smirked. “Don’t I look nice?”

“You always look nice.” Kara kissed the tip of Lena’s nose. “But it’s chilly today. Will you please put on a sweater?”

“An ugly Christmas sweater?” Lena booped the nose on the reindeer sweater Kara was wearing.

“You don’t have to wear a Christmas sweater.” Kara took advantage of Lena being in her underwear and pinched her rear. “But I would like you to be warm.”

Lena giggled at the pinch. “I love how you look after me. I’ll wear one if you grab it.”

“I’d love to grab it.” Kara grabbed Lena’s butt with both hands and gave it a gentle squeeze. They laughed and kissed again, before Kara let go and sauntered into Lena’s walk-in closet.

Lena decided on a skirt. She reached into a drawer for some pantyhose and heard her girlfriend draw in a sharp breath.

“Um... Lena?”

“Yes, darling?”

Kara beamed. Her girlfriend had only just started calling her ‘darling’ a week ago, to mark their two-week anniversary, but she doubted she would ever take it for granted, not even if Lena lived to be a hundred.

She refocused, and stared at the item wedged between two piles of sweaters. She grasped it with both hands. “Are... are these by any chance the sheets we used that night we were stuck at Macy’s? That you bought afterwards?”

“Hmmmm? Oh. Oh yes. I believe they are.” Lena hummed, nonchalantly, or so she hoped as she pulled on her hosiery.

“Why are they sealed in an air lock baggie? And why--”

“Don’t open that!” Lena broke into a run, the stockings only up to her shins which caused her to stumble, the momentum luckily carrying her forward so she could tackle her girlfriend, who’d been about to pull on the plastic bag’s zipper.

They lay tangled on the floor.

“I’m sorry I startled you, darling.” Lena pulled her pantyhose up fully so she wouldn’t trip again, then stood and helped Kara up. She took the plastic-covered sheets and nestled them back into their spot in the closet. “It’s just, these sheets have sentimental value to me. And... and they smell like you, and I’d like to preserve their scent for as long as possible.”

Kara looked at her like she was a loon. “Ah, Lena? I’m your girlfriend now, you realize? You can smell me whenever you want.”

Lena smiled. “I do realize that, Kara.” She took the opportunity to give her another kiss.

“Even if I’m not with you at the moment, my scent is _everywhere_ in this apartment. On the sheets _that we use_ on the bed. On the couch. On that sweatshirt you stole from me after our first week together.”

“Mmmm, yes.” Another kiss. “I took it to L-Corp to drape over my chair.”

“Soooo...” Kara glanced over at the sheets tucked in the closet. “What’s up with the sheets in the body bag?”

“Kara.” Lena kissed her girlfriend’s cheek. “I don’t have a lot of mementos. I have my teddy bear from my mom. The ring Lex gave me that used to belong to Aunt Ucia, the--

“Ucia? Don’t you mean Lucia?”

“Ucia. Ucia Uthor. She legally changed her name to get rid of the L’s. And people say _I’m_ extra.”

Kara laughed. “I see who you get it from.”

Lena gently took Kara’s hand and kissed her knuckles. “Anyway... that ring, the ticket stubs from the movie where we accidentally brushed fingers reaching for the popcorn at the same time...” She kissed up the back of Kara’s hand. “The half Snickers bar you insisted I eat, even though you were still hungry--”

“You’re saving a perfectly good Snickers bar as a memento?” Kara squeaked in disbelief.

“But these sheets... Kara, if we hadn’t been trapped together overnight...”

 _“Trapped_ is a rather histrionic term, don’t you think?”

“Oooh, big word, reporter lady,” teased Lena.

Kara giggled. _“Histrionic,_ considering you had your cell phone on you the entire time.”

“Fine. Situated. If we hadn’t been _situated_ there together overnight, we may _never_ have gotten together. I might still be pining over my best friend.” Lena pulled her girlfriend close and gave her a long hug. “I want them to stay that way for as long as possible. I haven’t even smelled them myself since I locked them in that baggie. I’ve rationed myself to one sniff a month.”

Kara failed to suppress her laughter. “You’re weird, Lena.”

“I am. But you love it.”

“I don’t love it, actually.” Kara pulled away and stared at Lena with a serious look on her face, and her girlfriend faltered.

“Oh.” Lena’s light-hearted banter dissolved, replaced once again by all her old insecurities.

Kara grinned. “I love _you,_ Lena.”

“Oh. _Oh.”_ Lena’s eyes widened. “You do? Already?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Kara got in some kisses of her own. Many more kisses.

Eventually Lena made it out of the apartment, her heart beating wildly at Kara’s declaration of love.

She’d made it halfway to work before she began to doubt it.

***

It was early. Early for a normal day at L-Corp. But late considering it was Christmas Eve, and everyone who had come in had left hours ago.

Even Mirna had come in, although Lena had told her it wasn’t necessary. Sales were already noticeably up in the three weeks since she’d taken over. Lena reminded herself to never, ever let Mirna speak to Kara again. Two pets in the apartment were plenty.

Lena was at her desk, her fingers tapping furiously at her computer keyboard.

Jess knocked on the door for what seemed like the umpteenth time, opened it without waiting for an answer and stuck her head inside. “Is it done yet? People are waiting, Miss Luthor.”

“I know, Jess.” Lena didn’t break finger-stride.

Jess sighed. “Well. I guess I’ll leave you alone... so you can _finish.”_ She withdrew and closed the door, but only after peeking in one more time to make sure Lena’s nose was to the grindstone.

Not ten minutes later Lena’s intercom buzzed. She snorted and took her fingers off the keyboard to hit the ‘talk’ button. “Yes, Jess?”

“I just wanted to tell you three more messages have come in asking if you’ve--”

“How can I finish it when you keep asking me if I’ve finished it?”

“No, of course. I’ll leave you to it, then.”

Lena took a moment to bury her head in her hands before resuming typing.

...

Twenty minutes later Lena glanced up and noticed the outline of Jess’s body through the frosted glass wall of her office, surreptitiously checking on her. Lena made a mental note to remind Jess of the whole purpose of frosted glass.

...

Ten minutes later there was another knock at the door and Lena truly thought she would lose it, but it turned out only to be Jess thoughtfully bringing her a glass of water so she wouldn’t have to stand up and get one herself.

“Jess.” Lena finally took a break. “I really would like it if you would go, please. Go be with your family.” Lena’s driver was waiting to take Jess to the airport, to Lena’s private jet. “I promise I’ll finish this soon. Or I’ll finish it at Kara’s.”

Jess stared her boss down. “What was our agreement vis-à-vis Miss Danvers’ apartment?”

Lena sighed in defeat. “We agreed that while I am at Kara’s I am to be a normal, non-workaholic person. I am to be present and in the moment while I am with my girlfriend.”

“Good. I’m glad we both remember our agreement accurately.” Jess turned to go, then paused. “Don’t think I don’t know you _do_ work at home when Miss Danvers goes out on her side job.”

Lena gasped. “You knew Kara was Supergirl?”

Jess faced her boss again. “Miss Luthor. I make it my business to know everything that affects you. As soon as you gave Kara Danvers full access to your office I made it my business to know everything about her. And as soon as Supergirl saved you more than once-- as soon as it became apparent you two had some kind of _thing_ going on-- I made it my business to know everything about _her_ as well. It didn’t take me long to put two and two together.”

“Hmpfh. _I_ couldn’t put two and two together.” It was still a sore spot for Lena that her girlfriend had pulled the wool over her eyes.

Jess softened. “That’s understandable, Miss Luthor. You were happy to have another friend.”

...

“There.” Lena pressed the ‘print’ button, relieved to have finished before Christmas Eve evening officially began. She had barely touched her intercom button to alert Jess when her assistant burst into the room to collect the pages now spewing out of Lena’s printer.

“Thank God,” breathed Jess. “You made it.” She carefully collated the pages. “I so enjoy a physical copy to read while I’m on a plane.”

“Yes.” Lena slumped back into her chair. “I finished my Princess Leia at Hogwarts Christmas fanfic, that you so thoughtfully bullied me into writing.”

...

Lena finally turned off the lights and left her office. She stopped by Jess’s desk, eager to pick up her Christmas present that Jess had left on her chair. Her present to Jess was similarly waiting for her assistant on a seat on the plane. This was an arrangement they had somehow, sort of telepathically worked out their first year working together, so they could keep up this facade they were merely employer and employee and not actual friends.

Lena smiled and picked up the gift. She toyed with the ribbon, wondering if she should open it now or wait to open it with all the other presents at Kara’s.

The elevator pinged and Lena looked up in surprise.

Jess re-entered the foyer, hesitating at the sight of Lena holding her present.

“Oh. Miss Luthor. Ah. I forgot my gloves.”

“Oh. Oh yes.” Lena stepped aside, as Jess opened the top desk drawer and withdrew a pair of fuzzy reindeer mittens.

Lena chuckled.

Jess blushed. “A gift from Miss Danvers.”

“Clearly.”

“Yes, well. Merry Christmas, Miss Luthor.”

“Merry Christmas, Jess.”

Jess turned to go.

Lena could no longer resist. She placed a hand on Jess’s shoulder, and when her assistant turned back in surprise, pulled her into a hug.

A rather long hug, kind of awkward for a boss and her assistant to be sharing.

Finally they pulled away, not looking at each other. Jess moved to the elevator. She hit the button and the doors opened instantly.

Jess hesitated. She looked back at Lena. “This doesn’t change anything, Miss Luthor.”

"No no, of course it doesn’t.” Lena hurriedly wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

Jess looked down, pretending she didn’t see it. “I’m still not going to let you get away with skipping lunch.”

Lena smiled. “No. I didn’t think you would.”

“Good. As long as we understand each other.”

“Perfectly.” Lena smiled again at her assistant, who flashed her a quick grin. Then she was gone, the elevator pinging its own salutation for a Merry Christmas.

***

Lena paused outside Kara’s door, a large cooler and a folded-up card table in her arms. She smiled at the jazzy Christmas music coming from Kara’s stereo. An early present from Lena, a CD titled _A Cool Cat Christmas._

She heard the laughter inside the apartment, and thanked her lucky stars that Kara was her girlfriend, that Kara loved her. At least for now.

Lena opened the unlocked door and stepped inside, breathing in the roasting turkey and the pies and cookies cooling on the kitchen table. She closed the door and leaned the card table against it, and set down the cooler.

She knelt down to pet the two kittens that scampered over to say hello. They weren’t too annoying, she thought. She could get used to them. “Ralphie, how’s my sweet girl? Lauren, have you been a good girl for Mommy? Or did you steal her glasses again?”

Kara laughed as she pulled a fresh pan of cookies out of the oven. James and Winn snuck cooled cookies to nibble on as they stood at the ready with bowls of frosting and spatulas.

James gave Lena an odd look, then turned to Kara. “I thought you said the kittens are girls.”

Kara guffawed. “They are. We named them after the brand.”

“Ralph Lauren? Neither of you wear clothes by Ralph Lauren.”

“No.” Lena stood. “But we once used his sheets.”

Kara gave her girlfriend a kiss. “Where’s your sweater?”

“Oh. Ah. I left it at the office.”

“Lena.”

“We do make enough money to supply heat to the building.” Lena smiled, and gave Kara a kiss back.

“What’s in the cooler?”

“A surprise. I need about five minutes in the kitchen alone, darling.”

“Oh-- sure! Guys, let’s take a break, yeah?”

“Yeaaaaah! A well-deserved man-break!” Winn pulled his phone from his pocket and scrolled through his notifications as he and James moved toward the living room. “Ahhhhhhh! That Princess Leia at Hogwarts AU updated with a Christmas chapter!”

Kara gave Lena one more kiss, then went to squeeze some more ornaments onto the already crowded Christmas tree. Lena set up the card table and worked quickly, and by the time her girlfriend came back it was covered in a thick layer of snow. A mini snowman stood in the middle, complete with brown m&m’s for eyes and buttons, and a baby carrot nose.

“Surprise, darling. I had some snow flown in from Nevada.”

Kara stared at the snow scene. “Omigosh, Lena. This is incredible.”

Lena blushed. “I had planned to bring in a lot more. I was going to cover your courtyard, so we and your friends could have a snowball fight, but I didn’t want the pilot or delivery men coming home late on Christmas Eve.”

“First of all--” Kara placed her hands on her hips; all she needed was a cape “--they’re not my friends, they’re _our_ friends. Secondly--” Kara grabbed a handful of snow and pulled a squealing Lena into her arms “--it’s totally enough for a snowball fight.” She stuffed her snow-filled hand down her girlfriend’s collar, letting the icy mass slide down Lena’s back.

Lena screamed, Winn and James came running, and the kittens hid under the couch. Everyone grabbed handfuls of snow that were immediately put to good use as Alex and Maggie entered the apartment, Eliza and J’onn in tow. Eliza and J’onn laughed at the sight of patches of snow sliding down Alex and Maggie, then quickly got out of the way as Danvers and Sawyer retaliated. Soon the snowman was collateral damage, his carrot nose knocked all the way across the apartment, the kittens coming out of hiding to bat it about.

***

Lena had barely stepped out of the bathroom in a dry blouse when Eliza approached her. She instantly switched over into practiced, polite mode. “Dr. Danvers. It’s so nice to meet you.”

Eliza smiled with such warmth Lena swore she and Kara actually were related. “Call me Eliza, please. Lena, I owe you an apology. I made assumptions about you without even knowing you, and I am truly sorry for that.”

Lena looked into Kara’s foster mom’s eyes and had to hurriedly look away before she started crying. “It’s totally understandable. Perks of the Luthor name and all,” she joked.

“I’ve never known Kara to be happier than she’s been these last three weeks. I’m so thrilled you two are together.”

Lena was about to dissolve into a teary mess when Eliza pulled her into a hug. She hadn’t even recuperated from that yet when Alex passed by and squeezed her shoulder.

These past three weeks she’d received apologies from Alex and all of Kara’s friends.

Their friends.

No. Kara’s friends. Lena didn’t share her girlfriend’s optimism. But things were looking up.

James strode over from the living room with a worried frown. “My wallet’s gone. Somebody must have picked my pocket earlier downtown.”

“Oh. Wait a moment.” Lena moved to the living room and peeked under the couch. She fished out a wallet, a scrunchie, an earring and four different colored socks. She handed the wallet to James. “Sorry about that. We don’t have the heart to turn Lauren in to the police.”

Maggie laughed and picked up the offending feline. “You better watch out, Little Luthor-Danvers. You better not steal. Or cry or pout. The NCPD is _always_ in town.”

The kitten merely snuggled into her shoulder, not at all concerned about having a cop in the family.

***

Lena gazed around the dining table at all the smiling, laughing people happy to be in each other’s company. She thought back to past Christmases, working alone at her desk, and to years earlier-- Lillian starting a fight with Lionel, Lillian scolding her to sit up straight, Lex nudging her foot under the table. She spared a moment to mourn her beloved brother, then smiled at her girlfriend, who held her hand under the table.

J’onn stood up to carve the Christmas turkey, and Lena’s stomach rumbled.

Eliza winked at her. _“Someone’s_ hungry.”

Lena laughed. “I’m so hungry I could eat out Ka-- out eat! I could _out eat_ Kara, that, that’s how hungry I am,” Lena concluded, her cheeks burning.

Everyone stared at her, Maggie snickered, and Lena started planning her move back to Metropolis.

But Kara just squeezed Lena’s knee and proceeded to tell everyone what amazing new restaurants they had eaten out at in the three weeks they’d been dating, and soon everyone at the table had forgotten Lena’s Freudian slip. Except for Maggie. Maggie was never going to forget.

***

Kara received many compliments on her cooking and baking. She didn’t divulge that she’d spent the last three months flying to France in the wee morning hours to take lessons with the best bakers and chefs.

Everyone loved their Christmas stockings and the surprises therein: assorted sweets, tiny bottles of booze, The Last Jedi action figures for Lena and Winn, authentic Mafia brass knuckles for Alex and Maggie. The eggnog was a hit-- especially with Alex. Some teasing questions were raised about the lack of a mistletoe sprig in the apartment, although Kara insisted she’d hung it up over the bathroom door. She had no idea what could have happened to it-- even the kittens couldn’t have got at it there. No sooner had she said it that a strand of fairy lights came crashing down, and they heard tiny paws retreating into the bedroom.

Presents were opened, the kittens battling it out with the wrapping paper. Lena had done her best to pick out nice gifts for everyone without flaunting her wealth. It seemed you couldn’t go wrong with a nice cashmere pullover. Alex immediately pulled hers on, after yanking off her ugly Christmas sweater.

“Alex,” said Eliza. “Aunt Agatha would be devastated.”

“She would not,” said Alex. “Aunt Agatha’s a _happy_ drunk.” She got up to give Lena a thank-you hug.

Lena beamed. She sat down again next to her girlfriend, whispering, “Your great-aunt Agatha isn’t going to start sending _me_ ugly Christmas sweaters, is she?”

“Oh yeah.” Kara kissed her cheek. “She’s already inquired into your measurements.”

***

Lena stood in the bathroom, Jess’s present in her hand. She hadn’t trusted herself to open it in front of everyone, being as her assistant was fond of meaningful gifts. But she couldn’t wait any longer. Her willpower was shot. Probably something to do with the eggnog.

She took off the ribbon and wrapping paper, set them aside for the kittens, and opened the small box.

It was a watch, an awesome watch. An expensive watch, that Jess had no business buying for her. Eagerly she strapped it to her right wrist, above the other cool watch she was wearing, that Jess had gifted her the year before.

Jess knew she loved watches.

And Jess loved not-so-subtle reminders of living in the moment.

***

“Kara really loves you.”

Lena raised an eyebrow as she placed more cookies onto a plate for her girlfriend. “I thought you couldn’t read Kryptonian minds.”

J’onn smiled. “I can’t.” It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. “How did you know I can read minds?”

Lena smirked. “After Kara told me her biggest secret, it wasn’t hard to get her to spill all the others.”

J’onn laughed and helped himself to another slice of pumpkin pie. “You did fill out all the forms Pam gave you?”

Lena snorted. “Oh yes. That woman does love her forms.” Lena made to leave the kitchen table, then hesitated. “Kara has the most beautiful heart. But it’s rather fast to love someone... to love me. I doubt it will last.”

J’onn took his eyes off the apple pie he was now cutting into to gaze at Lena. He seemed to be peering into her very soul. “I can tell you love _her._ Do you think that won’t last?”

Lena drew in a sharp breath. She turned to look J’onn in the eye. “The only person I’ve ever loved _close_ to how much I love Kara was Lex. Last year he tried to have me killed, and I still love him. I think I can say with confidence Kara’s got my heart, and I’ll never get it back.”

J’onn added a slice of pecan pie to his plate. “Do you _want_ it back?”

Lena stared at J’onn. “No,” she said softly.

“You only need one heart. You’ve got Kara’s.” J’onn glanced up to see Lena looking down at his plate. “But you do need more than one kind of pie.”

Lena smiled as she wiped away a tear. What _was_ it with the holidays and crying?

***

J’onn and Eliza were driving, as everyone else was drunk on eggnog. Alex embarrassingly so. Maggie now had _two_ tease-you-forever stories to add to her arsenal. Oh wait, three. She’d caught Winn writing a C-3PO and R2-D2 at Hogwarts fanfic.

After the drunken singing in the hallway faded, the only sounds in the apartment were the kittens climbing up the drapes, and the fifth run-through of _A Cool Cat Christmas._

Kara pulled Lena onto the bed, bouncing with excitement. “I have one last Christmas present for you, Lena.”

Lena smirked. “I hope it’s a _naked_ Christmas present.”

Kara giggled. _“Two_ last Christmas presents.” She pushed a tiny wrapped box into Lena’s hand.

Lena wiggled with excitement, as she loved, _loved_ jewelry, and although Kara’s taste was a little understated, whatever it was she would wear it with pride. She slipped off the ribbon and tossed it across the room. The kittens immediately leaped off the drapes to pounce on it, and after a few moments she threw the wadded wrapping paper as well, into the furry whirling dervish.

Lena opened the jewelry box and gasped. “Kara, is this... Are you giving me a set of keys to your apartment?”

Kara was all blushes and fidgety fingers. “I’m... I’m asking you to move in with me, Lena.”

Lena stared at Kara, not believing her ears.

Kara reached out and stroked Lena’s cheek. “I know it’s soon. I know we’ve only been together three weeks. But we haven’t spent a night apart in those three weeks, and the kittens miss us when we’re at _your_ apartment, so...”

“I see. So you’re asking me to move in with you so as not to inconvenience your kittens?”

Kara giggled. “So as not to inconvenience _our_ kittens, Lena.”

Lena laughed.

Kara grew sheepish. “It _is_ a little fast.”

“It’s a lot fast.” Lena took Kara’s hand off her face and held it in hers. “We’d be U-hauling.”

“Actually, Bernie at CatCo said he would lend us his pickup truck. We could do it in the middle of the night, no one would see me use my super strength and speed, and-- Lena, why are you laughing?”

“I’m laughing because you’re adorable, sweetheart.” Lena leaned in and kissed Kara’s cheek. Kara beamed at the new term of endearment.

Lena now pulled back. “Kara, I want to say yes...”

“Then do.”

“But if we do this, I think you should move in with me. My building has much better security. And there are multiple rooms in case one of us needs some space from the other.”

_“Lena.”_

“You might get tired of me after a while, Kara.”

Kara stared at Lena, into her sad eyes. “Babe. If you put yourself down again I’m going to grab some more snow and shove it down your skirt.”

Lena laughed, her heart warming. It was the first time Kara had called her that. “Good thing all the snow melted, darling.”

“Actually...” Kara’s eyes glinted with mischief. “I saved some just in case.”

“You didn’t.”

“I did.”

Kara super sped to the freezer and was back before Lena could blink, a small pile of icy sludge in her hand.

“Don’t you _dare,_ Kara,” Lena warned, but giggled nonetheless.

“You know how Jess says time is nothing but a story we tell ourselves to make sense of the little moments?”

Lena snorted. “She wasn’t exactly attached to that concept while hounding me to finish my Princess Leia story.”

Kara cupped her girlfriend’s chin with her warm hand. “I love you, Lena. I promise to love you in this moment, and for every moment after. To be mindful in every moment, and to never take you for granted.”

Lena wiped away a tear. Kara kissed her wet cheek. She went to stow the snowball in the freezer, and by the time she came back Lena was lying further up the bed.

Kara clambered over to her girlfriend.

Lena’s eyes shone. “Look up, darling.”

Kara did, to see the missing mistletoe hanging above them.

Slowly they got undressed, in between kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
